The present invention relates to a conductor rail connector to connect the ends of two conductor rails which abut on each other.
Conductor rail connectors serve as electrical and mechanical connectors of conductor rails which abut on each other and which can have a grinding surface, along the current collector of which moveable consumers grind and supply this with electrical energy.
Conventional conductor rail connectors mostly have a connection element, which is pushed, clipped or screwed onto the ends of the conductor rails, in order to connect these mechanically and electrically to each other and to orientate them to be aligned with each other.